


Lost in the Flood

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Arty needs a hug, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, post New Londo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein comforts Artorias after a difficult loss.
Relationships: Dragonslayer Ornstein/Artorias the Abysswalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Lost in the Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLittletall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/gifts).



There was little that could move Ornstein emotionally, but he could feel his heart breaking at the soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. Artorias was one who wore his heart on his sleeve, always too kind for his own good. He knew that it would prove to be a serious flaw, but Ornstein wasn't about to tell him that. He sighed quietly as he took a breath to ready himself. He raised his hand, hesitating for a moment before knocking. A startled gasp could be heard and then silence. "Artorias, may I come in?" Ornstein asked.

"I suppose." He replied glumly. Ornstein stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was dark and cool with the heavy curtains drawn across the windows. In the gloom he could make out the wolf knight's silhouette sitting on the ground by his bed. His sword and shield sat discarded against the wall next to their stand. The scent of blood and damp earth hung in the air, slowly growing more intense as he drew closer.

Ornstein knelt directly in front of him, as his eyes adjusted he could make out the dried blood and abyssal sludge that stained his armor. His cheeks were stained with grime and tears, his silver eyes were large and glassy as Ornstein gently pushed his cowl back. The lion knight's heart twisted in pain at the sight, it was nearly enough to make him cry too. He didn't know what to say, so instead he sat there in silence with his hand resting on his cheek, occasionally brushing away a stray tear as it fell. Minutes passed before Artorias spoke, his voice was a trembling whisper. "I failed them... I couldn't stop the them, I swear I tried.... There were so many..."

"You didn't fail, we were betrayed. The four kings had allied with Kaathe." Ornstein replied. At the mention of the primordial serpent he felt Artorias's body tense, his eyes darkened with rage. "That bastard will pay! I will ram my sword down his gullet until he chokes on his own vile blood!!" He growled. Ornstein flinched, he had never seen such hatred coming from him before.

Ornstein pulled Artorias into an embrace partly to calm him, and partly to hide his worried expression. Gradually he felt his body relax as his anger devolved into quiet sobbing. Ornstein slowly rubbed circles into his back, the gesture barely felt through the layers of metal plates. A heavy silence hung in the air, the room grew cooler and darker as the sun set. Ornstein flinched again as Artorias spoke suddenly, "When I pulled the lever to flood the city I thought the DarkWraiths had killed everyone..." He swallowed hard as he fought back another wave of tears. "There was a group hiding in the basilica. By the time I realized there were survivors it was too late..." He trembled as he tightened his grip on the dragonslayer. "I can still hear their screams..." His voice cracked forcing him to stop. "You didn't know." Ornstein whispered as he felt tears of his own welling up. "I failed.... I killed the people I swore to protect."

At this Ornstein pulled away and gently grasped Artorias's face with both hands. "Listen, what happened was tragic. The situation was out of control long before you were sent out. This was a terrible loss, but you didn't fail. The dark has been sealed away and Kaathe can no longer influence humanity with his wicked devices. None of this was your fault, you did what you had to." Artorias took a shuddering breath as he reached up to wipe his eyes. He looked so helpless yet strangely adorable in that moment. It reminded him of he and his master long ago. Is this how he looked when he was distraught?

Absentmindedly Ornstein leaned forward and kissed his forehead. The wolf knight blinked in confusion causing Ornstein's face to turn red in embarrassment. "Forgive me... I uh, that was improper of me..." He mumbled. He was surprised as Artorias gently pulled him forward and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "There, now we're even." He replied with a hint of a smile in his tone.

The cathedral bell tolled causing them both to startle. After taking a moment to calm his rapidly pounding heart he grinned nervously. "I, uh, suppose I should let you clean yourself up. Lord Gwyn will want to see you soon with your report." Ornstein moved to stand but Artorias reached up and took his hand. "Ornstein, thank you. You're the only one who actually bothered to check on me after what happened. I really appreciate it."

"I care deeply about you, so it would only make sense I'd come to make sure you're alright." Ornstein replied. The smile Artorias gave in return made him realize what he'd just said. "Shut up and go take a damn bath already!" Ornstein stammered as he bolted from the room, Artorias's laughter following after him.


End file.
